The Violet Light Alchemist
by xangelsxwillxfallx
Summary: Kara willson is a 15 year old alchemist hoping to become a state alchemist. Follow kara on her journey to reach her state alchemist rank.
1. Chapter 1

_note: I do not own nor try to take over or anything, of fullmetal alchemist. its purely a fan made story based over the brotherhood anime._

OKAY! This is my first and maybe only fanfic. If I get some loyal fans I will most likely post more. Kara is indeed one of my original characters. I made her randomly one year when I was just barely getting into the original fullmetal series. Still a big fan today, I decided to get deeper into the fullmetal alchemist world and now base this story over the manga/brotherhood series. If I have wrong information in the chapters, please please please, let me know. Im so new at this so I need a few pointers, feedback is VERY welcome :3

THAT IS ALL! :3

* * *

_**The Violet Light Alchemist**_

Taking the cool night air into her lungs made her feel lighter, almost as if the wind were healing her. She brushed back her long black hair over her shoulder as she gave a soft sigh. Her breath floated out in a long white cloud from the cold bite of the night time air. Her soft pink lips curled into a slight smile as she watched her breath slowly disappear into the darkness. Her black bangs just barely fell into her brilliant violet eyes.

Pulled around her and buttoned only three times in the front was a long black coat. The outside of the coat was layered with leather, while on the inside it was layered in a soft cotton fiber that kept her warm in even the coldest of temperatures. Her hair was pure black and reached down to the middle of her back. Her hands were covered by black cotton gloves, much like the ones worn by her hero. Her skin was smooth and had a pale peach tone to it that seemed to make her look white at times.

Said hero of the girls was now wandering the sands in search for the city of Lior. His name was Edward elric who was better known as the fullmetal alchemist. With him traveled his younger brother Alphonse elric who was only a year younger than him. The two brothers were well known as the elric brothers by many among the military. Edward is the youngest state alchemist in history.

The girl sighed once more, watching her breath float away before the whistle of the coming train snapped her from her enjoyment. She turned her violet eyes to the train as it pulled into the station. She reached down, grabbing up her backpack and quickly boarding the train. She took a seat by the window and stared out it as she waited for the train to leave.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she compiled all her materials together. She clasped her hands together, her violet eyes shifting over all the components. She checked and double checked that she had each and every thing she needed. She looked up at her older brother, smiling sweetly as she nodded.

"It's all here brother." She told him as she gazed up at him. All that could be seen of him was his skinny lips, which curled into a smile.

"Nice work Kara." He said to the girl. Her face lit up in pure happiness as she rushed to the other side of the large transmutation circle.

The boy was much taller than her, obviously much older than her. Kara, the young girl who seemed too innocent to know what she was doing, looked over at the boy smiling sweetly. The boy smiled back at her.

"Ready?" he asked as he sat on his knees, his hands resting on his legs.

"I'm ready." Kara replied as she smiled more, her hands hovering just above the outer ring of the circle. At the same time, the two placed their hands onto the circle, watching as it glowed. Light suddenly burst from the circle, swirling around them. Kara watched in pure amazement as she felt her heart fluttering with joy. But the joy soon disappeared.

The once bright and joyous light turned into a black and purple hole. Kara began to scream as she felt pain surging through her body. Next thing she knew, she stood before a door. The door opened, showing her things she had seen and never seen before. She blinked her violet eyes in confusion as the door suddenly closed.

Hands built of shadow reached out to her, grabbing her arm and tearing it from her body. Kara gasped as her eyes widened, she seemed almost confused. Seconds later she found herself back in the cellar of her home where her brother and she were just performing alchemy. She looked around in confusion, unable to find her brother.

"Brother?" the girl screamed in pure terror. A sudden pain began to pulse through her body. She looked over at where her left arm should be, only to see the blood leaking from it. She screamed in fear, quickly clasping her right hand over the wound.

"**Brother!**"

Kara jolted awake, her violet eyes wide as she looked around, taking in her surroundings once more. The train had left the station and was now heading at full speed to the capital. Kara sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes a moment. The dreams had been coming and going as they pleased for weeks now.

'_It must be from all the studying and training I've been doing._' She thought as she slowly opened her violet eyes and gazed out into the passing scenery.

She reached over, grabbing her pack and opening it up, pulling bread from it and taking a large bite out of it.

'_With all the training I've been doing, I must be wearing myself down too much. Guess I should lay off till a few weeks before the actual exam.'_ She thought as she chewed on her stale bread.

"Gross..." she muttered as she stuffed the bread back into her bag and sighed deeply. "It needs butter." She chuckled softly as she leaned her head against the glass.

Kara had loved alchemy as a child, and she even showed off in competitions with other kids her age. For her age, Kara was very talented and most of the people she knew said she could be the youngest alchemist of all time. Sadly Kara had already been a few years too late. Edward elric had gained his state alchemist title at the age of only 12 while Kara was now already 15. But Kara knew being at least he second youngest state alchemist would be better than nothing.

A soft whine reached Kara's ears, making her slowly turn to find the source of the noise. She stopped when she found it was a young boy, staring at the piece of bread in her bag. Kara blinked as she followed his eyes and chuckled softly. She pulled the bread from her bag and held it out to him.

"Share it..." she said as she smiled sweetly at the boy. The boy's eyes widened in shock as he slowly took it and looked at her in confusion.

"Are you sure ma'am?" he asked politely as he looked at her, tilting his head a little. Kara nodded and smiled more.

"Like I said, share it." She said as she folded her arms over her chest. The boy nodded and smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. God bless." He said before trotting back to his mother and ripping the bread in two for them. Kara sighed softly as she looked back out the window.

"All in a day's work..." she said as she said as she watched the trees flying by.

Finally the train stopped at the central station. Kara hurried off the train and made her way across the platform, looking for the state alchemist she was supposed to be working with. She spotted a military official and walked straight up to him.

"Are you looking for Kara willson?" she asked as she looked up at him. The man blinked in confusion as he slowly nodded.

"A-are you her?" he asked in shock, making Kara chuckle.

"Yah, I'm her." She said as she smiled and held her right hand out. "Kara willson, at your service."

The man nodded and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you miss. Now please come with me."

Kara nodded as she followed the man back to the main office where she was greeted by the flame alchemist. The man smiled down at her, his black hair shimmering under the now bright sun. Kara looked up at him, saluting before standing straight before him.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to be following under you sir." She said as officially as she could. Kara was not one to be formal with anyone. The man nodded and smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you too miss willson. You are the second youngest alchemist I have seen to come take this test. I must warn you, it's much harder then it seems."

Kara nodded, looking up at him with a smirk. "No offence sir, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it." She said somewhat cockily.

The man was the well known flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. He was tall and had black hair and walked with high authority like he knew he had. Kara followed him inside and to his office where she was ordered to sit. Roy sat down at his desk, picking up a file and opening it up.

"You've arrived earlier than we expected." He said to her as he looked up, staring into her violet eyes.

Kara nodded as she looked at the ground.

"Yah…I didn't want to waste any time getting here. I had nothing more to do anyway. I figured getting here early would allow me to train more." She said as she smiled slightly.

Roy nodded as he looked through her papers. "So…anything I should know before you continue to train?" he asked as his eyes locked onto her left arm. Kara looked up at him as she blinked her bright violet eyes and nodded.

"I performed human transmutation 7 years ago when I was 8…" she said as if it wouldn't get her in trouble. "My older brother and I wanted to bring our parents back…but he's gone now…and in the process I lost my left arm." She said as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Roy nodded as he closed her folder. "Alright, thank you for telling me." He slowly stood from his desk and made his way over to her. "Come with me...I will show you to your new mentor."

Roy led Kara out of the building and to a car. He opened the door for her, watching her climb in before closing the door behind her.

"This car will take you to the home of your new mentor. Her name is Alison Hadley, the angelic alchemist. She is an alchemist who only believes in using her alchemy for healing and making the world better, much like yourself." He said as he smirked.

Kara blinked in confusion. "But wait, how do you know—"

"I just know…" Roy said as he smirked more and tapped the top of the car, watching it drive off.

Kara was driven to Alison's home just outside east city. Alison had a beautiful home with flowers that lined the outside of the home and trees that surrounded around her home. It was a three story home that was made from red and brown bricks. The car pulled up just outside the door, Alison already standing outside. Kara climbed from the car, looking around a moment before looking over at Alison.

Alison smiled brightly as she held her arms out. "You must be Kara." She said as she smiled sweetly.

Kara nodded slowly as she walked towards her only to be suddenly locked in a hug with the woman. She blinked in confusion as she stood there, her body stiff as she blinked. Alison gave a sweet laugh as she patted Kara's hair.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Come, I will show you to your room." Alison said as she waved to the driver and grabbed Kara's left arm, pulling her into her home and upstairs to the guest rooms.

Alison showed her the room she would be staying in and left her to settle in while she prepared dinner. Kara looked around the room, examining her surroundings and taking note of everything in the room. It was small but not near as small as a hotel room. Kara pulled out what little cloths she had and hung them in the closet of her room. She placed her notebooks down onto the desk and pulled off her coat, hanging it behind the chair of her desk.

Kara wore a black sleeveless shirt under her coat along with a pair of tight black pants. She pulled her gloves off, finally revealing her auto mail arm. She sat down on the bed, looking around the room that made her smile. Her lips were curled into a slight smile as she took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Her hands glided slowly over her blanket, feeling the soft texture of the handmade blanket.

After getting used to the home Kara found her way downstairs to the dining room where Alison was finishing setting up dinner. Kara blinked as she looked over all the food and slowly sat down. Alison smiled at her reaction and sat down across from Kara. Kara sat there a moment, staring at the food more, her eyes wide with amazement.

Alison had made a large amount of food. She made steak, potatoes, warm rolls, and corn. Kara could feel her mouth already watering over the mixed aromas.

"Don't just sit there Kara, eat." Alison said to her as she smiled sweetly.

Alison was a woman who looked about 30 but was quite a bit older. The woman had very little wrinkles and didn't have a single gray hair. She was very cheerful and kind to all who came to her door, trying to invite them in for a drink or something to eat. Alison had short brown hair and dazzling emerald eyes that hid behind her glasses.

"Thank you...this food looks amazing." Kara said as he smiled sweetly and began to pile on food onto her plate. Her stomach grumbled halfway into plating up her food so she simply began to eat what she had. Alison soon after took what she wanted and examined Kara as she ate.

"So Kara, tell me about yourself." Alison demanded as she smiled at her. Kara blinked as her violet eyes looked up at her and slowly nodded.

"I'm 15...I love alchemy...and I love the thought of helping others..." she said as she smiled sweetly.

Alison nodded as she ate some of her food. She thought on what Kara said while chewing before speaking once more.

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist?" she asked as she pointed her fork at her. "Why would you want to have to become a dog of the military?"

Kara looked down at her food, thinking a moment about her reason.

"Honestly...I have nothing else...I would rather use the rest of my time living to do something good. I hope to save lives...change people. Who knows, maybe I'll become fuhrer." She said as more of a joke then anything. Alison clasped her hands together as she began to laugh.

"Oh brilliant. I thought you were one of those silly girls who wanted to look tough." She said as she laughed more. Alison shook her head and stuffed a piece of steak into her mouth. "Tell me more child." She demanded as she pointed her fork at her once more.

"Well...I came here from a really small town just outside of central. I lived there almost all my life but after my family's death I found my way all the way to risembool. It's a really nice town where I met a girl and an old woman who made me my automail arm. For years I didn't have my left arm because...well...an accident...let's go with that." She said as her voice saddened and she trailed off a moment.

"But...I heard of Edward elric and his brother Alphonse. They were young alchemists and even Edward is state certified. I figured if he could do it, I could too. I've loved alchemy all my life. I was always good at it. Even my mother encouraged me to exceed past my expectations, and ever since I have." She looked up at Alison who was listening intently to her.

"Your life seems so interesting. What happened to your family...if you don't mind me asking?" she persisted as she tilted her head a little. Kara's body froze; she stared down at her plate with a blank expression.

"I don't feel quite comfortable talking about that…" she said as she finally began to eat.

The rest of the night was quite silent, Alison didn't ask any more questions about Kara, only told Kara bout herself. Kara flopped down onto her bed after dinner, rubbing her stomach and giving a deep sigh.

"It's been a long time since I ate like that…" she said as she smiled more, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright its the 2nd chapter, about time right? hah. Well this chapter is simply karas overall past, just to get to know her. Her past is a little like eds but just a bit altered. so, here it be :3

* * *

_**Confessions of The Past**_

Kara woke rather early; the sun had barely begun to come up over the horizon. Today was the first day of training with her new mentor, one she knew would be filled with things she had never learned before. Kara dressed quickly, wearing a simple blank black t-shirt and her tight pants so none of her better cloths would possibly get ruined. Kara walked into the main room where a small fire burned away. She looked around blinking her violet eyes and tilting her head a little to peak around corners.

"Do you always try to peak at everything Kara?" Alison asked from behind her.

Kara jumped, obviously shocked that Alison were up so early. Kara smiled nervously as she waved to her.

"Good morning miss Hadley." She said politely as she smiled more.

Alison chuckled softly as she nodded and walked to the single chair in the main room. Kara sat across from her in the velvet love seat, looking over at her.

"So what will we be learning today?" Kara asked as she leaned forward, excited to learn new alchemy. Alison shook her head as she held a finger up to her.

"Not yet. I refuse to teach a student I do not know. There is not much to know about me. I grew up with three siblings who were all stuck up due to the fact my parents were rich. I somehow did not turn into one. All my life I wanted to become a state alchemist. I wanted to help the world become a better place. During the ishbal war I was assigned to mend the wounds of soldiers. So I have no gruesome war story to tell you." Alison paused, staring at the small fire that burned in the fireplace.

"I am quite old now. I'll be turning fifty-seven next month. So you may be my last student. I won't teach you how to fight; you will have to find someone to do that for you. I will teach you how to use alchemy to heal and grow a better world." Alison told her as she slowly stood. "But before I can, I must know about you…"

Kara looked down, knowing that she would now have to tell her past to her teacher.

"I'll go get us something to drink, then you can tell me what you are comfortable telling." Alison said as she left the room, making her way into the kitchen.

Kara sighed deeply as she leaned back in the couch, her heart pounding in her chest as she clutched it.

'_I guess I should have known…I can't hide this forever…but she seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Even Roy mustang, a colonel wouldn't even tell my secrete. Why would a peaceful alchemist tell?'_

A few moments later Alison returned with a cup of hot coco for Kara and a cup of coffee for her. Kara set the drink down on the table to cool as she pulled her legs up on the couch. She crossed her legs and gave a soft sigh as she looked down at the floor.

"Okay…seven years ago, when I was just eight, I performed human transmutation. That's why I have this automail arm now." Kara glanced up, looking at Alison. She sat there, staring at Kara with a look of someone who understood. Kara swallowed hard and continued to speak.

"My family had all died…only my brother and I were left. My father died in the ishbal war. When the war was over, my mother fell into a deep depression, leaving my brother and me to fend for ourselves. However it didn't last long. My mother grew tired of being without her husband, deciding to leave this world. My brother had been studying alchemy for quite some time so he could become a state alchemist, but from our mother's death, he began to dig into forbidden alchemy."

"My brother wanted to see if I was capable of using alchemy, teaching me the basics of circles and practice, I was able to perform my first transmutation. I suppose he figured it best to train me in case he needed help, but I'm not entirely sure of his reason. However through our training, we discovered I had a natural talent for alchemy. I often entered little contests where I could to gain more practice, often coming in first when I did so." Kara glanced up, making sure that Alison was still listening to her. Kara took a deep breath, reaching over and sipping some of her hot coco before continuing. "After practice one day, he sent me off to gather ingredients from a list." She paused for a moment before finally speaking again.

"Being only eight I did as I was told, in hopes to see my mother's smile once more…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kara, take this money and go out into town. Buy all these things on the list, exactly, okay?" Her older brother told her with a sweet smile. Kara looked at the list, looking it over for a moment before looking up at her brother with a bright, happy smile.

"Alright brother, I will be back before you know it!" she said happily as she quickly rushed from their home, making her way to the market.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That night…we transmuted our mother. We gave our blood in hopes that it would suffice for a human soul. As I'm sure you know, we were wrong." Kara closed her eyes, breathing heavily now as her mind raced back to her past.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright Kara, stand there while I draw this circle." He said to her as he began to draw out the complicated transmutation circle. Kara stood in her spot like the perfect little girl she was. She folded her hands behind her back as she traced the circle out with her own mind. She watched her brother finish the circle after a few moments and looked up at him for further instructions.

"Okay, this may hurt a little." He told her as he held a knife against her finger. Kara gave a soft squeak as blood began to trickle from the opening in her finger. Her brother pulled her hand over the pile of ingredients, watching a couple drops of her blood drip down.

Her brother cut his own finger and allowed a few drops of his blood to drip onto the pile before walking to the other side of the transmutation circle.

"Okay Kara, together now." He said as he looked over at her, his violet eyes staring intently. "we have to get this right…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I lost my left arm…that was what I payed to bring my mother back. But even then, it wasn't her. It was just a glob of tissue and blood. It wasn't my mother." Kara took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly to slow her heart rate. She took another sip of hot coco before continuing.

"My brother was lost completely. I think whatever I saw that night..In this gate thing…I think it took him. There was no way I would bring him back…even if I could." She said as her violet eyes gazed at the floor. "I didn't want to go through all that again. So I guessed being alone was my best bet. After all that I lived in our house for a few more years, till I turned twelve, then I sold the house and went to find the best auto mechanic I could." Kara opened her eyes, smiling a little.

"Winry and Pinako Rockbell, two amazing auto mechanics who were too kind to me for words. They took the money I had from selling my home as payment for my arm. They made me the best arm they could, it took almost two years to perfect, but I was okay with it."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kara sat on the railing of the rockbell home, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched the sun set. Winry walked out, her hair pulled back into a long ponytail as she smiled.

"Its beautiful here isn't it?" She smiled sweetly as she watched the sun. Kara nodded in agreement with her as she smiled more.

"I wish my home were more like risembool. It's so nice and peaceful here. Back at my home it was quiet most of the time, till the military decided to use our hotels and streets as their own personal camp grounds." Kara shook her head, her short hair swirling around as she sighed. Winry nodded as she looked up at her.

"Well, your automail should be done in a few more days. It's coming out perfectly. Its 100% custom built so you better take good care of it." She said as she smirked a little. Kara chuckled as she hopped down from the rail, looking up at winry.

"You bet. I'll treat it like it's made of gold." She said as she smiled sweetly. Winry nodded as she smiled and motioned for Kara to follow her.

"C'mon, grandma's making stew." She said as she smiled and walked inside, her wrench slung over her shoulder. Kara smiled as she trotted behind her.

"Sounds great!" Kara exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Once the automail was done it took me almost a year to get used to it, then I found out I didn't even need a transmutation circle to do alchemy." Kara looked up at Alison, watching her eyes widen.

"Really? You don't need a circle? That is quite a site. You will have to show me." She said as she smiled and stood. "Well, no need to continue, you've told me quite enough. On your feet Wilson, you have work to do!" she ordered as she folded her arms over her chest. Kara smiled brightly as she stood and nodded.

"Alright! It's about time we started learning something!" she shouted as her fist thrusted into the air and she gave a beautiful happy smile.

* * *

Kay, sorry the chapters a little short. Chapter 3 might take a while, im not entirely sure how shes going to get her nickname so...yah. Feedback is welcome, weather i messed up or did good. I love reviews, it inspires me and helps me know what ive done wrong so feedback away~

till next time~


End file.
